1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiment of the present invention relate to a volume measuring method to measure a volume of a droplet dropped on a horizontal plane, a volume measuring device, a droplet discharging device including the same. Exemplary embodiments further relate to a manufacturing method of an electro-optic device, the electro-optic device and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, in order to precisely detect a volume of a droplet discharged from a droplet discharging head, a volume of a flying droplet is calculated based on a flight image imaged from a direction perpendicular to a flight direction thereof.
This volume calculating method has a structure that supposing that the droplet during flight has a rotation-symmetrical shape with respect to a flight axis, integration with respect to the central axis is performed for the flight image to measure the volume. Such a related art method is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H5-149769.